


Výhra

by Windify



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Sparring, Top Sam Wilson, Training
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Trénink mezi Samem a Buckym se vyvrbí v sexy čas.(Ano. To je všechno. Prostě smut.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Výhra

Skrz zaťaté zuby mu uniklo zasyčení, když hlavou narazil do zdi za sebou. Nečekal razanci toho pohybu a rozhodně nečekal, že se ani nestihne bránit.

Sam ho uvěznil mezi svýma rukama, jejich obličeje jen pár centimetrů od sebe. „Přiznej si to,“ blýskl po něm zubatým úsměvem. „Už zdaleka nejsi tak dobrý, jako jsi býval.“

Místo odpovědi ho nakopl do holeně. Sam se zaúpěním ustoupil, čehož Bucky okamžitě využil. Chytil ho za paži, obrátil a zkřivil mu ruku za zády. Utahoval svou páku, dokud Falcon nepadl na kolena. „Cože jsi to říkal?“ broukl jemně.

„Že si až moc věříš.“

Sam sáhl svou volnou rukou dozadu, chytil ho za triko a i s Buckym se vrhl kupředu. Využil tělesné hybnosti, a byť si při tom málem vykloubil drženou ruku, podařilo se mu Barnese přehodit přes sebe a vyprostit se z jeho sevření.

Znova zasykl, když si při pádu na záda vyrazil dech. Než se stačil vzpamatovat, Sam byl opět nad ním. Koleno mu tlačil do hrudi, ruku mu držel na krku a odepíral mu přístup ke vzduchu. Jen lehce, aby stále mohl dýchat, ale výhružka to byla více než zřejmá.

Sam se naklonil blíž k němu, až měl svá ústa téměř přitisknutá u jeho ucha. „Vyhrál jsem,“ špitl.

Bucky sebou na protest lehce zazmítal, ale Sam akorát přitlačil na jeho hrdlo, čímž ho efektivně zastavil. „Ne, Bucky,“ zavrčel.

A to bylo to, co ho přinutilo zastavit. Přestože spolu trávili čas dennodenně, přestože spolu chodili, Sam mu povětšinou říkal jenom _Barnes_. Bylo to stálé, bylo to zažité, bylo to něco, s čím začali, co oběma vyhovovalo a co nechtěli měnit, protože přestože to bylo příjmení, pro ně tahle oslovení byla _osobní_.

Slyšet Sama říkat mu Bucky – to bylo něco mnohem většího, hlubšího. Bylo to rezervované jenom pro chvíle jako tahle. Pro chvíle, které Buckyho rozhodně nenechávaly chladným.

A ten zmetek to moc dobře věděl.

Sam se na něj vítězně zazubil, načež si přetáhl zpocené triko přes hlavu, odhodil ho kamsi za ně do prázdného prostoru tělocvičny a přitiskl své rty na ty jeho. Bucky neváhal ani na okamžik. Otevřel pusu, aby polibek doplnil o svůj jazyk a jeho partner ho napodobil se stejným nadšením.

K jeho naprostému zděšení mu z hrdla uniklo cosi podobnému zakňučení, když se Sam odtáhl. Ale druhý muž se jenom zasmál a přitiskl své rty pod jeho čelist a pak i na odhalený krk. Trochu se nadzvedl a až teď mu sundal nohu z hrudníku, jen aby si mohl sednout obkročmo. „Nadzvedni se.“

Ani ho nenapadlo neuposlechnout. Stačilo jen odlepit své tělo pár milimetrů od země, aby mu Sam svlékl triko a znova ho svýma rukama přitlačil na zem. Téměř se na něj položil a oba zasténali, když se jejich rozkroky otřely o sebe.

„Do prdele,“ zasykl větší z mužů.

„Přesně to mám v plánu,“ ujistil ho Falcon bez dechu.

Loupl po něm očima. „Trvá ti to.“

„Ohoho, ne, ne, ne.“ Sam se na něj nebezpečně zazubil a Bucky při tom pohledu polkl. „Prohrál jsi. Pravidla určuju já a ty budeš hezky poslouchat.“

Co proti tomuhle mohl namítat?

Nic. Nic, protože Sam si znova přivlastnil jeho rty a nedal mu jedinou šanci odpovědět. Prsty obíhal lem jeho kalhot, až nakonec sjel _níže_ a skrze látku v dlani stiskl jeho napůl tvrdý penis.

Bucky zalapal po dechu a skousl si ret. Ruce, kterými zkoumal holou kůži na Samových zádech, stiskl v pěst, aby mu nezaryl nehty do těla. „Wils –“

„Ticho.“

Snad nikdy v životě nesklapl čelisti k sobě tak rychle.

Sam souhlasně pokýval hlavou. „Výborně.“

Posunul se dolů. Záměrně se ani o centimetr nezvedl, aby se jejich těla stále dotýkala. Vyvolal tím další tlumené zasténání, přesně jak zamýšlel. Teprve až když sklouzl k Buckyho kolenům se lehce nadzvedl, aby mu současně s kalhotami stáhl i boxerky a během několika vteřin byli nazí oba.

„Víš,“ zavrčel Bucky neklidně, „začínám se docela nudit.“

„Věř mi, brzy tě to přejde.“

Sam krátce zaváhal, protože nikde v dosahu nebyl lubrikant, takže nakonec se musel spokojit se slinami – a podle Buckyho nedočkavého pohledu se nezdálo, že by to jemu vadilo.

„Pořád jen mluvíš, ale abys něco doopravdy děl – AL…“ Zbytek Buckyho slov zanikl v zaskučení hlasitějším než všechna předchozí, protože Sam do něj strčil hned dva prsty.

Wilson ho políbil na podbřišku a zubatě se na něj zakřenil. „Říkal jsi něco?“

„Zmetku.“

Jenže Sam jeho další možné námitky snadno uťal, když prsty v něm pohnul a zkroutil. Netrvalo mu dlouho najít to správné místečko, a když zatlačil, Bucky s kombinací klení a sténání prohnul záda a zvrátil hlavu dozadu.

Bývalý voják se zavrtěl, protože ačkoli tohle bylo příjemné, nebylo to dost. Potřeboval více a po téměř hodinovém sparringu a hand-to-hand boji, kdy se navzájem dotýkali jeden druhého, mu už docházela trpělivost.

„Jestli si nepohneš, přísahám, že budeš týden spát na gauči.“

„Musím tě připravit, zlato.“

„Zatraceně Same, mám v sobě sérum supervojáka, myslím si, že to _zvládnu_.“

V hnědých očích se mu zalesklo, ale Bucky poznal, že přijal výzvu. Zaujal pohodlnou pozici mezi jeho nohama a opatrně z něj vytáhl své prsty. Tiše se zachechtal, když Bucky opět zaskučel.

Sledoval ho, jak Sam přejíždí prsty po svém penisu a roztírá po něm preejakulát, aby ho trochu navlhčil. Bucky věděl, že je to důležité, opravdu, ale čím déle to jeho přítel odkládal, tím měl větší chuť ho zaškrtit.

Ale Sam konečně – konečně! – navedl svůj úd k jeho vstupu a pomalu, tak ničivě a bolestivě pomalu do něj pronikl. Naklonil se nad Buckyho, jednou ruku měl položenou na zemi vedle jeho žeber a druhou na jeho břiše a oba dva na vteřinu ztuhli, jak se snažili přizpůsobit všem těm pocitům, které jejich těla zpracovávala.

Bucky se nadechoval k pobídce, ale Sam jako by to vytušil. Pohnul se dozadu, až z něj téměř vyklouzl, a pak zase za doprovodu sténání obou mužů přirazil zpátky. Nejprve se pohyboval pomalu, opatrně, aby Buckymu neublížil nějakým náhlým pohybem, ale touha a rozkoš nad nimi brzy převzala vedení. Sam zrychlil a oba se naplno oddali tomu pocitu.

Supervoják se nadzvednul na loktech a zároveň si Sama za zátylek přitáhl blíže. Srazil jejich rty k sobě v nepořádném hladovém polibku plném slin a vzdychání a doteku jazyků než opravdovém líbání.

Oba se rychle hnali k vrcholu. Věděli, že nevydrží dlouho, a ani se nesnažili to zadržovat.

Sam uchopil Buckyho penis do jedné ruky, zatímco tou druhou se stále přidržoval, aby ho nezalehl. Přejel prsty až k jeho kořenu, kde chvíli masíroval jeho varlata, než se vrátil k žaludu a prsty jemně, téměř lechtivě přejížděl po jeho špičce.

Přesně to Buckyho nakonec dostalo přes okraj. S hlasitým výkřikem zaryl nehty do Samových zad a krk a skousl mu spodní ret, když vyvrcholil. Sam zasténal, rozkoší i bolestí zároveň, a po několika dalších přírazech ho napodobil.

Pomalu se z něj vysunul a zhroutil se na svého přítele. Ani jeden z nich si nevšímal toho nepořádku, který semena smíchaná s potem nadělala. Srdce jim divoce bušila, zrychleně dýchali tentýž vzduch a pomalu se snášeli ze svého euforického obláčku.

Sam se pohnul jako první. Zašklebil se na zasychající tekutiny na jejich břichách a mezi Buckyho nohami a neochotně se odvalil na zem vedle Buckyho, jen aby se po pár vteřinách s mrmláním zvedl. „Pojď,“ vzdychl. „Musíme se osprchovat.“

Bucky po něm loupl očima, ale natáhl ruku, aby mu Sam pomohl se zvednout. Oba dva přešli ten nepořádek na zemi, ale v duchu si připomněli, aby se sem vrátili to uklidit dřív, než si přijde zatrénovat někdo další.

„Hej Sammy?“ ozval se Bucky konečně potutelně.

Falcon se na něj obezřetně ohlédl. „Ano?“

„Mám pocit, že jsem nakonec vyhrál já.“


End file.
